Just A Show
by ilovemyships
Summary: What kind of plan does Heather have to help win Courtney back? Will they ever find each other again? Will Courtney leave Duncan? This story takes place in different times in Duncan and Courtney's relationship. It starts with Total Drama All Stars. Then, different points after the show. (Written from Courtney's point of view)
1. Chapter 1

"I really like him!" I cried into my pillow.

"Well maybe he likes her better because she's goth," Lindsay said from the bunk across from mine "like goths and punks TOTALLY go together."

It was the seventh day of Total Drama All Stars at Camp Wawanakwa and Lindsay and I were talking about Duncan. I was on the Heroic Hamsters team with Lindsay. I use to be on the Villainous Vultures with Duncan but after Chris saw Duncan and I fighting he decided to have me trade places with Gwen to make things "more interesting". I still have a crush on Duncan and I had it under control until Chris put that boyfriend stealing traitor and Duncan on a team together. Now, I am losing it!

"How is THAT suppose to make me feel better?"

"Oh! You wanted me to say something that would help you feel better? That makes more sense!" (Sometimes I really don't understand what goes through that hollow, blonde, dumb head of hers)

"So. What are you two talking about?" Heather said with her head held high while walking into the cabin.

"Um. Courtney's just upset." (If Lindsay has learned anything EVER it's to watch what you say around Heather)

"About what?" Heather said trying to sound like she cared.

"Duncan!" I cried into my pillow.

"Aw. Well maybe I could help you with your little problem."

I raised my head. Lindsay and I exchanged looks.

"How? And why would you want to help me?" I asked through some tears

Heather than walked over to Lindsay and whispered something in her ear. Lindsay nodded. Then, Heather walked out of the cabin. I asked Lindsay what was going on but she just jumped up and down smiling and clapping and said, "We have a plan!"


	2. Chapter 2

After about ten minutes Heather came back into the cabin with Alejandro. They walked over to Lindsay and started whispering, I guess to confirm the plan. Then, they all turned and looked at me with creepy grins on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"We have a plan to make Duncan notice you. Are you ready to hear it?" Heather asked.

"Duh." I said. They were starting to make me mad. Then I thought "What if this plan works? Then I'll be in debt to Heather. How could this be helping her game? Is she trying to make an alliance with me although we're on separate teams? Is she trying to take advantage of me? Maybe she's trying to destroy Gwen. Is Duncan really worth working with Heather? Duncan." I began to tear up again. "Ya. He's worth it."

"Okay," Heather started, "what we are going to do is play to your strengthens. We are going to make Duncan remember why he liked you. Lindsay and I will do your hair make-up and find a dress. Alejandro will help couch you with what you say and how you act. He will also be the male input on how you look. Got it?"

"I guess. But I still don't understand…"

"Don't worry about it. I will explain more as we go along."

Well. It's already been an hour and Lindsay is still curling my hair (I don't really trust her with a burning hot metal thing near my head but I don't really have a choice). "He seems to like it went you take charge," Alejandro coached, "try sitting with your back straight and hold your head high more often." I still couldn't understand why everyone was helping me. I tried to think of reasons but the pain from Heather plucking my eyebrows was distracting.

After Alejandro was done giving advice, Heather told me the rest of the plan.

"So we are going to put a note in Duncan's bed. In that note I'll write something like 'Duncan, meet me by the campfire at twelve blah blah blah dress nice blah blah blah from Gwen. Then, at twelve, you'll go to the fire and act like you got a note too but from… I don't know… Alejandro I guess. You can say something like 'I think someone set us up. Haha' and act like you have no idea what's going on. We will also set up some music and you guys can dance until your hearts' desire. Okay?"

"Ya," I replied, "but what about…"

"Gwen?" Heather interrupted. "Lindsay and I will handle her. We will keep her far away from you two."

"Are you sure?" I asked "Because this seems like a set up. If Gwen saw Duncan and me dancing she would get mad and want to vote me out next. Is this a plan send me home?"

"No," Heather said, "I promised." She held her hands up so I could see that her fingers weren't crossed.

"Okay. Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the nice reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you guys enjoy the other chapters I have coming!**

"Wow." I said, stunned at my reflection. Heather and Lindsay had done an amazing job. I then examined myself from head to toe. My short brown hair was curled and Lindsay had weaved a bronze colored ribbon through my hair to look like a crown. Heather had highlighted my eyes beautifully! She had colored my eyelids with different shades of brown and it really looked wonderful. Next, I looked at my lips. They were a subtle brown and looked very kissable (yea!). Then was the dress. It was gorgeous! I don't know where Lindsay and Heather found it or why they had it but I am glad they did. It was a strapless, knee-length, red dress that fit my body PERFECTLY! My favorite part about the dress was the brown sparkles all throughout it. Lindsay had also let me borrow some of her jewelry. She happened to have a red crystal necklace that matched the dress. Finally, I slipped my feet into a lovely pair of red high heel shoes. But when I went to strut around the room, I fell over. And you would think that walking around in my wedges all day would make me a pro at walking in heels! But sadly I am miserable in high heels. After several failed attends I decided to just wear my wedge sandals. Either way, I looked hot!

"Oh senorita! You look…"

"What, Alejandro! She looks what! Heather said madly.

"Oh! Um. Nothing," Alejandro said trying to save his self. Heather still looked offended. "Darling," Alejandro finished seeing if Heather would accept it. He then held out his arms. Heather blush and then leaned into his open arms. He held her close (I miss when Duncan use to do that to me).

"What time is it?" I finally asked.

"Um. Which hand points to the numbers again?"

"Lindsay! That's a digital clock!" Heather scolded.

"Oh! Right! It's two, three, eleven."

"You're reading it upside down!" Heather yelled. "It's eleven thirty-five! ELEVEN THIRTY-FIVE! Dumb…"

"Okay," I interrupted before Heather could finish, "What time should I start walking towards the camp fire?"

"Pretty soon, just give me and Lindsay a head start to make sure Gwen isn't anywhere near you two."

"Sounds good." I agreed and then they left the cabin.

Alejandro just stood by the door. He swayed, as if not knowing what to do next. I was still pretty upset with him for pretending to love me during season 3 but, I still tried to make conversation.

"So," I started, "do you really think this will work?"

"I do not know. The worse that can happen is that he won't take you back. Honestly, If he doesn't take you back, I think he's a fool." (Ugh. He is trying to make me fall in love with him again.) I look at his expression (maybe he is telling the truth). I look at the clock. 11:45.

"I should probably go now."


	4. Chapter 4

It only took me about 5 minutes to make it to the fire. It was nice, to sit there and just think a little, to be alone. Finally I hear Duncan's voice.

"What the hell is going on!" (I figured he would be upset when he saw me instead of Gwen)

"I don't know," I said innocently, "I was planning meeting Alejandro here."

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked trying to sound disappointed. I then stood up and turned to face him. I immediately lost all expression in my face. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He looked so amazing that I almost feel over. Then it hit me, he only wore that because he thought he was going to see Gwen.

"So are you going to tell me what the f*** is going on?" he asked, obviously angered.

I sat down. "I don't know. I just came here because I got a letter from Alejandro."

Duncan sat down on the bench across from me.

"Well somebody gave me a letter, too. I thought it was from Gwen but I saw her run towards the woods crying when I was on my way here. I was going to see what was wrong but Gwen is pretty independent. Whatever her issue is she won't need my help. And I don't like getting involved with girls' problems," He said trying to sound tough and cool.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and acting disgusted, "I think somebody set up us. Like they are trying to get us back together or something."

Duncan just stared at the fire. I started to think about why Gwen was crying. I bet that Heather told her about what's going on. Gwen is going to be so mad at me. I need to know what Heather told Gwen.

"I should probably go now," I said standing up.

"No," Duncan protested, "stay." He grabbed my wrist.

"Whatever," I said sitting back down and trying to act like I didn't love what just happened.

After a few minutes of looking at the fire, Duncan finally spoke.

"So, Princess, do you wanna dance?" He pointed to an iPod with speakers sitting on a table beside us. I knew that Heather was the one who put those there.

"Sure," I said trying to keep my cool but, inside I was jumping up and down like Lindsay after seeing a sale on her favorite brand of lip balm. I stood up and he walked over to turn on the iPod. He hit the play button, not knowing what song would start. As the music faded in, I could tell it was a slow song (yes!). Duncan walked over to me.

"Ready, Princess?" he asked. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulders. He put his hands on my waist.

"Come on. I don't bite," he said pulling me in closer. My arms were now hugging his neck. We swayed to the music and it was wonderful. Everything seemed so perfect. After several minutes of dancing, he took his hand and brushed my hair, which had fallen in my face, behind my ear. Then he brought his head onto my shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." I blushed. He then moved his head back, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. He moved in slowly and then I… I… I… kneed him... between the legs!


	5. Chapter 5

A high pitch squeal was all Duncan could say. He then bent over in pain.

"Did you just try to kiss me?" I yelled. Duncan slowly crawled to a bench and took a seat.

"Yea. Isn't that what you wanted?" he said in a voice that was anything but manly.

"Well…" I started to think. It was what I wanted but, I don't know, it just felt wrong. I couldn't do this to Gwen. I don't know why I suddenly cared but, still, I couldn't do it.

"No," I finally said, "It's not."

"Well then, Princess. Why couldn't you just tell me that instead of hurting me." His normal voice was slowly returning.

"Because… because…" I was starting to get furious. "Because you're a jerk! Right now your girlfriend is off somewhere in the woods crying! Meanwhile you are here trying to kiss me! What the hell is wrong with you, Duncan? Don't you care about people's feeling at all?"

I took a moment to catch my breath and then looked at him. He looked at me then turned to stare at the fire.

"You're a bitch."

"Whatever." I said walking away.

After I got back to the cabin, I went to my bed and started to cry.

"So… um… how'd it got?" Heather asked knowing it was going to be a touchy subject.

"He tried to kiss me!" I cried.

"Good! That _i__s_ good, right?" Lindsay asked obviously confused.

"No. It's not good. My stupid conscience got the best of me! I couldn't kiss him back! I felt too guilty."

"Aw. Courtney." Lindsay ran over and gave me a hug.

"Well that was pointless. Why did we waste all that time fixing you up?" Heather asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. But thank you for helping me. I definitely owe you," I told her.

"Whatever," Heather said like it meant nothing to her.

"Why did you help me anyways?"

"To get you to stop feeling bad about yourself and crying all the time. And to get your head back in the game so you help win a challenge for once!" I didn't understand why Heather wanted me to win a challenge. I wasn't even on her team.

"Hey, Courtney, are you okay?" Gwen said walking into the cabin. I could tell that she was still sniffling a little bit.

"Um…" I didn't know how to respond. Should I tell her? No. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Cool. I just came in to grab some stuff to take a shower. Then, I'll go to the washrooms and you guys can start talking again. Just give me a sec." Gwen said while her hand dug through her suitcase.

On her way out the door, Gwen and Heather looked at each other evilly.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well. While you were with Duncan, Gwen came in here and asked why you were crying. We told her that you were still heartbroken about Duncan. Gwen rolled her eyes. Then, I reminded her of how heartbroken she was when Trent kissed me."

"I thought you kissed Trent?"

"Shut up Lindsay!" Heather yelled. Then she started to talk again, "I think that memory made her upset or something because she ran out of here after that."

I thought to myself, "So that's why Gwen was crying."


	6. Chapter 6

12 years later

"Yea, they offered me a job as a CEO," said my friend Peter, a fellow waiter at this really fancy restaurant in Vancouver.

"Oh my God! That's great!" I said giving him a hug. How a waiter could become a CEO of a major corporation eluded me but, I was still proud of him. Peter was one of my best friends… okay my only friend but he was still the best. I know that he wants us to be more than friends and I think I do too but something's holding me back and, to be honest, I don't know what.

"Thanks. Oh! It looks like somebody just sat down at your table," he said pointing behind me. I turned around.

"Oh yea, I guess so. I'll talk to you later then. Are we still up for seeing that movie tomorrow?"

"Totally"

"Cool," I said blushing. I really wish I could sort out my feelings for this guy.

While I was on my way over to the table, I overheard a couple talking.

"I wuv you, Honey Muffin"

"I wuv you, Sweetie Bear"

I knew that baby talk from a mile away.

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed running over to her table.

"Courtney!" She stood up to give me a hug.

"Hey, Court." Geoff said from across the table.

"Oh my God, Bridgette!" I said looking at her stomach "You're pregnant!"

"Yep," Bridgette sat back down, "I'm 6 months. It's going to be a healthy baby boy. We're naming him Logan."

"Um, hello!" Geoff said, "I thought we were naming him Geoff Jr."

Bridgette looked back at me, "we haven't decided on a name yet."

"Well, congratulations anyways. So, what are you doing here?" I said excitedly.

"We were just at a Total Drama reunion special. It's like a 'where are they now' kind of thing."

"Oh," I said half heartedly. I was upset that I wasn't invited.

Geoff looked up at me, "so how's…"

"Oh crap!" I interrupted, "I forgot to wait on the guy at my table. Sorry. Talk to you guys later!" I ran away from Geoff and Bridgette's table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir," I tried to make eye contact (like a good waitress) but, his menu was covering his face.

"Um. Hi, my name is Courtney and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

He cleared his throat. His voice seemed like it would be low and grumpy. I probably made him mad by having him wait so long.

"Uh," the man sighed. Then he started to speak, "I don't know, Princess. You tell me." He lowered the menu. It was Duncan.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how've you been, Princess? I didn't see you at the reunion."

"Shut up, Duncan! I'm trying to do my job! Just tell me what you want to drink."

"Aw. That's right. The little princess wasn't invited. Awe boohoo," he said tauntingly

"Whatever,"

"Come on. Sit down. I haven't seen you in forever. Let's… talk," he said in a voice so sinister that I wanted to run away.

"I have other tables to sever,"

"Come on, Princess. Remember, the customer's always right,"

I didn't understand what that had to do with anything but I could see I had no other choice. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, Princess, how've you been?" he said eerily.

I didn't respond.

"Fine! Whatever! I was just trying to be nice!"

After a couple of silent seconds I asked him something.

"So how are you and Gwen?"

His face lost all expression and he looked down.

"Remember that night we danced beside the fire?"

I nodded and said, "Yea, what about it?"

"And remember how I said Gwen ran off crying?"

I nodded again.

"Well… she was crying because… I had broken up with her."

My mouth dropped open. I stared at him blankly. I couldn't believe it. Then, suddenly my astonishment turned into rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was going to tell you before we kissed but, then you kicked me! Then I tried tell you after that but, you ignored me!"

I thought back to the show. He was right.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Because… because… I still loved you."

"Really," I said sarcastically, "because you had a pretty lousy way of showing it!"

He looked me in the eye, "I still love you,"

My heart started beating faster. "_No!_" I thought, "_I can't give in,_"

"Whatever. That means nothing to me because I don't love you. I could never love somebody who broke like you did." I stood up.

"Courtney. Please. Give me one more chance." He grabbed my wrist. (I was surprised that he actually knew my name.)

"Duncan, no. Stop," I said trying to pull my arm away.

"I let you get away too easily last time. I'm not letting you leave me again."

"Okay!" I said turning around to face him, "but you have to make a few promises. The first is that you have to promise to never cheat on me again,"

He enthusiastically held up his right hand.

"You got it, babe."

"You also have to swear that you love me,"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"And you to change your quirks."

He lowered his hand half way. He thought about what i had said and raised his hand again.

"I'll do anything for you, Princess. So, um, which 'quirks' do you want me to change?"

I looked into his perfect teal eyes. I could tell he was nervous about what I was about to say next. The truth is, after being away from him for so long I realized that he is perfect just the way he is.

"None of them," I said moving in closer to him, "absolutely none."

He stood up, wrapped me in his arms, and slowly kissed me.


End file.
